The present invention relates to the technical field of string instruments, and more specifically relates to a guitar capo applicable to different kinds of guitars.
Guitar capo is one of the most commonly used devices for a guitar. A guitar capo can change the key of a song without changing the fingerings, and thus it is widely used by a musician playing a guitar.
Nowadays, guitar capos of various shapes and appearances are available, however, the same capo cannot be used in both a classical guitar and an acoustic guitar because the necks of these two kinds of guitars have different lengths and also different forms of curvature. Therefore, a specific capo for key adjustment must be used for each kind of guitar.
In view of the above, the capos now available in the market are not multifunctional as they can only either applicable to a classical guitar or an acoustic guitar. Two different capos must be used respectively with these two kinds of guitars.